


Never have more than one person on a ladder at a time.

by Hinatasaurus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Picfic, Stupidity, ladders - Freeform, save your sanity and just scroll past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatasaurus/pseuds/Hinatasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladders. That's its. That's the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have more than one person on a ladder at a time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triple_Gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Gemini/gifts).



> Don't say I didn't warn you, this is stupid. Should you choose to read that's your mistake not mine

 

 

 

 

The white haired boy sighed in slight frustration. His lover was layer out in front of him on his bed. He was on his front, chin resting on his arms and humming contently.

Komaeda let his fingers trace the even, purple and yellow bruises on Hinata's back, the other shifting in discomfort when he pressed too hard.

"Perhaps going at it on the ladder was a bad idea." Komaeda commented.

Hinata groaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow.

"Nagito, please don't refer to our sexual activities as 'going at it'." He whined.

Komaeda laughed. "Sorry, muffin. No can do."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
